


Yearning

by MoMomenTT



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: But Minahyo seems to fit the story more, F/F, I'll add the characters as the story continues, I'm A MiMo trash, IDontKnowWhatTheirShipNameIs, Jina - Freeform, Mimo, Minahyo, Prolly won't be good as I had planned, satzu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMomenTT/pseuds/MoMomenTT
Summary: They were all friends until one of them decide to take their relationship to another level.





	1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing?" Jihyo asked.

"I'm studying for the upcoming test. By the way,shouldn't you be studying?" Mina said while still reading her book.

"Always the good girl huh? Or is it the nerd? Anyway the test is like another month away and you're already studying for it?" Jihyo said while roaming around the room.

"We need to be prepared for it Jihyo. And", Mina said,prolonging the pronunciation,"time waits for nobody,before you know it,we are already in May." Mina state while still not looking at Jihyo.

"Bet you won't remember it when the day comes." Jihyo deadpanned.

"Bet I will." Mina retorted,finally looking at her friend.

"Bet you won-someone's here!" Jihyo said,whispering the later bit.

"Err..g-go hide behind the door!" Right when Jihyo hid behind the door, it opened and standing there is Mina other friend,Momo.

"Hey what're you up to?" Momo asked,still standing at the entrance.

"Oh just studying for the test..umm oh yeah! There's this one thing that I don't quite able to wrap my head around,mind teaching me?" Mina asked,though in reality she knows what she's studying,it's just her heroic side acting to help Jihyo escape.

"Yeah sure but I thought I heard you talking." Momo said and proceed to close the door,

"Wait! Let the door open. It's getting a, umm little hot in here. And I was on the umm phone earlier." Mina said,followed by a series of forced laugh.

"Okayy.." Momo said as she looks at the blaring air conditioner. 'Eh whatever' Momo thought and went to Mina and left the door open as Mina asked. 

Jihyo is still hiding behind the door and take the moment Momo went to Mina as the signal for her to exit the room. She managed to mouth a 'bye' to Mina during their short eye contact as she exit the room.

"What're you looking at?" Momo asked as she looked at where Mina is looking.

"Oh nothing,it's just the door is open so I guess I'm feeling a little self conscious is all." Mina said as she went to look at the book.

"But you're the one who wants to leave it open. Want me to close it?" 

"Yeah that'd be nice." Mina said and then proceed to giggle. "Sorryy."

"It's cool. I wouldn't mind doing this for like 20,30 times for you." Momo said as she winked at Mina and went to close the door.

Mina laughs," I bet you will." 

Click goes the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina's doing her assignment at the library but was interrupted by a grumpy force.

"Hey Myoui,whatcha up to?"

"Oh! Nayeon!! You surprised me." Mina said as she looks at Nayeon.

"I did? Well sorry,didn't mean to. Anyway what're you doing?"

"I'm just finishing my assignment. It needs to be handed tomorrow so yeah.." Mina said,now looking at her paperwork.

"Sucks to be you." Nayeon murmured,taking a seat next to Mina and stuff some chips into her mouth.

"Are we even allowed to eat in the library?" Mina asked,a bit annoyed with the sound Nayeon is making.

"I'm not actually disturbing anyone now,so it's allowed?" Nayeon replied with her mouth full of the chips.

"Well you're definitely disturbing me,so mind eating them somewhere else? There's a reason why I'm at the library you know?" Mina said,still doing her assignment.

Nayeon stop eating. "Would it kill you to treat me nicely for once? I've been having a really rough day today and when I'm looking for my friend to comfort me...they shooed me away!"

Mina's eyes are wide open as she's trying to understand what's going on. "I umm..I'm not shooing you away. I-I just really need to finish this thing." As Mina is trying to finish her sentences,she see Jihyo calling for her at one of the book racks. "Ohh umm I got to go, I umm need to find this one book,umm I'll talk to you later."

"What? You're leaving me?! You're a bad friend!" Nayeon yelled.

One of the librarian approach Nayeon and, "Umm please be quiet."

Nayeon glared at the woman for a while, "yeah ok whatever,I'm sorry." and rest her head on the table.

"Hey Jiji!" Mina squeals. 

"Jiji?" Jihyo asked,eyeing Mina with confusion.

"It's a nickname that I made up for you. Cute right?" Mina asked,excitement filling her eyes that for a second, Jihyo thought they were shining.

"Yeah it does sound kinda cute. But doesn't that mean something in japanese?" Jihyo asked,now browsing through the book racks.

"It means grandpa. It suits you." Mina replied,followed by a restricted laugh.

"Oh what? Why does it suits me? I'm a lady,not a grandpa." Jihyo said,pinching Mina's shoulder.

"Owww! That hurts." Mina exclaimed,rubbing her shoulder. "Well you act like a grandpa sometimes,you're always taking care of me,giving advices and stuff." 

"Sounds a lot like a mother to me." Jihyo said,now picking a book called The Shining. "Didn't know they have this book here. I'll borrow it." Jihyo said now walking away.

"Hey wait up,you're just going to leave me?" Mina asked,pulling Jihyo by the hand.

"Duh, I have stuff to do and you're doing whatever you were doing and then there's that friend of yours who I really think need your company." Jihyo said,her body is now facing Mina.

"But we just talk and-wait how'd you know about her?"

"She was yelling about her current situation and we've talked for so many times Mina,aren't you tired of it?" Jihyo asked,now looking ready to leave.

"I'm never tired of you." Mina said,her face started to turn red.

Jihyo laugh. "Ewww Mina. What the hell?" Jihyo asked,her face shows that she's happy to hear that and how cringey that was. "And why're you so flushed? Wait you know what, I don't want to know,now go and finish whatever you were doing." Jihyo said,turning away but stop in her tracks and turn to face Mina again. "And comfort that friend of yours."

"Okayokay,I'll do that." Mina said,staring into Jihyo's eyes. "Well umm..talk to you later?" Mina asked,a bit disappointed that they have to part ways so soon.

"Talk to me later." Jihyo said,winking at her and walk away.

"Who're you talking to?" Nayeon asked,as she suddenly appeared behind Mina,with a bag of chips in her hand and face as grumpy as hell. 

"Oh..just a friend." Mina said,smiling as she remembers Jihyo face earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a new chapter,and I honestly don't know why I made Nayeon like this ^^; anywho,hope you guys like it!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgers and fries!!

"I don't care if you're fat baby. Hell, I think you're a lot more beautiful if you're full of fat. And I definitely don't care if you're oily or unhealthy. I'll still love and treasure you babe."

"Umm what the hell Tzuyu?" Nayeon asked, her face showing that she's a little freaked out.

"What? I'm just talking to my lovely little lady, Cheeger." Tzuyu replied,staring straight at the burger, cheese burger.

"You name it?" Chaeyoung asked,chewing her fries.

"And I thought that Momo was the only one who loves her food." Jeongyeon said, later sipping her soda.

"Hey! I don't..umm they're beautiful in their own way,okay?" Momo explained. "But I don't name my food." Momo said,looking somewhat relieved that she's not like their maknae.

"Then what about Chips?" Dahyun said,pulling out her phone and showed the members Momo latest ig post.

"What are you doing?!" Momo shrieked,trying to get the phone off Dahyun's hand.

"When did you take that?" Jeongyeon asked.

"Definitely when you weren't looking." Chaeyoung replied,sticking her tongue out at Jeongyeon.

"I wasn't asking you...dwarf." Jeongyeon countered,grinning.

"Ohhhh shit." Dahyun said,putting her hand on her mouth.

"What'd you call me-" Chaeyoung asked but was cut off by Mina.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mina asked,taking a seat next to Momo.

"Jeongyeon called Chaengie a dwarf."  
Momo replied,offering Mina her fries.

"That's mean Jeongyeon." Mina laughs,eating the fries.

"You're laughing?" Chaeyoung asked,glaring at Mina.

"What took you so long?" Nayeon asked, taking some of the fries from Momo's plate and place it on hers.

"Hey!" Momo yelled.

"Ohh I was umm...involved in some umm stuff." Mina said,still eating the fries.

"You were just washing your hands. What could you get yourself into while doing that?" Nayeon asked again while eating the fries she took from Momo in small bits.

"Ummm..." Mina stutter as everyone there is giving her the attention she didn't ask for. "I was umm..having some trouble with the umm..soap! Yeah that's it. The soap was acting up so yeah." Mina answered,showing her friends her gummy smile as she's relieved that she managed to hide the fact that she was actually talking with Jihyo at the sink.

"Okay whatever, can we get back to the part where Jeongyeon used the d word on me?" Chaeyoung asked,waving her (tiny) hands at her friends.

"That was like 5 minutes ago Chaeyoung." 

"Ohh, when did you arrive Sana?" Dahyun asked,not realising the presence of the Japanese.

"Yeah how long were you there?" Nayeon asked, taking some of the fries from Chaeyoung plate and place it on hers.

"I saw that." Chaeyoung said,looking at Nayeon.

"I was here since the start. I arrived with Jeongyeon." Sana answered, can't believe the fact that her friends didn't notice her presence.

"Ohh yeah, we..did? Jeongyeon stated though she's not really sure about it.

"Jeongyeon! We talked while on our way here!" Sana yelled.

"Ohh yeah we did do that. Sorry, 9"it was this fries,they're making me forgetful." Jeongyeon stated,looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Why were you two together?" Dahyun asked, looking at Sana and then Jeongyeon.

"We bump into each other while on our way here." Sana answered.

"How did you two bump into each other if..you're walking in the same direction?" Dahyun asked again,her face shows that she doesn't believe what Sana just said.

"I don't mean literally you moron." Sana answered,eating some of the fries that Nayeon took from Chaeyoung. "I'm right beside you, you know?" Sana said,looking at Nayeon.

"Not my fault that you were invisible." Nayeon stated. "And don't take my fries." Nayeon said,slapping Sana's hand away as she tries to take the fries again.

"That's my fries, you old ha-" Chaeyoung was interrupted again by Mina.

"Hey where's Tzuyu?" Mina asked,looking around.

"I was talking!" Chaeyoung said. "And yeah where is Tzuyu?" Chaeyoung asked,looking at Tzuyu's now empty spot.

"She's probably tired of trying to hear what you were saying D." Jeongyeon said, grinning as she's able to attack Chaeyoung.

"You bitc-" Chaeyoung was interrupted for the third time and again by Mina.

"Well then,I'll take that as a sign to leave." Mina said,standing up to leave the cafeteria.

"Not again!!" Chaeyoung yelled,picking up her bags and leave her friends.

"Well I'll get going to then." Momo said,following after Mina who received a glare from Chaeyoung.

"Yeah me too." Jeongyeon said, getting up. Soon, Sana and Dahyun get up and leave their table. And the only one left there was Nayeon.

Nayeon sighs, "We were supposed to talk about why I'm having a rough day!!!" Nayeon yelled at the top of her lungs, which results in her having to leave the cafeteria as she was deemed to be too loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah everyone is in the story now so yeyy! If there's an error I'm really sorry (it's 3:27 a.m now so yeahh..)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina's little interaction with Jihyo

"Hey there Jihyo, what'chu doin?" 

"Oh Mina. Come and sit here." Jihyo ushered Mina to sit beside her. "I was just reading this book. What are you doing here? Don't you have a class right now?" Jihyo asked.

"Well I happen to be in the area,so I decided to come and say hi." Mina replied, flashing her gummy smile.

"You could've just waved.." Jihyo said,returning her gaze on the book. "You might be late for your class if you keep sitting there."

"Well if that's the case, I'll just tell the adviser that you didn't let me go to his class." Mina said,making herself comfortable on the chair.

"I never said anything about not letting you go." Jihyo said,still looking at her book.

"Well you're the one who asked me to sit here."

"And now I'm asking you to go to your class." Jihyo said,closing the book and set her eyes on Mina.

"Huhh, you're no fun!" Mina huffed out. "Fine then,I'm leaving!" Mina said,leaving Jihyo.

"Talk to you later princess." Jihyo said and Mina turn around to catch Jihyo's wink.

"You fool!" Mina yelled and start to walk away with a smile on her face.

 

"Who was she talking to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll prolly end this fic in another 1 or 2 chapter and so sorry that this is really short


	5. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone was bullied, someone asked for forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's bullying and the word freak is used a lot, so...yeah you've been warned ?

"Look it's her."

 

"Yeah the weird girl."

 

"Don't look into her eyes you idiot! Her craziness might be contagious."

 

*laughs

 

'What are they talking about?' Mina thought to herself. As Mina was walking,she accidentally bumped into a senior. 

"Oww what the heck? My coffee!" The senior turn around to look at the person who caused her coffee to spill. "Oh what,it's you."

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to-" Mina was unable to really apologise because she was shoved down by the senior.

"Shut up you freak. I'm not actually in a good mood today and you just make it even worse." The senior said as she slowly start to poke with Mina with her legs. 

"Let me stand-" Mina tried to asked but was interrupted by a sudden slap to her face.

"Shut up freak. You're not in a position where you can ask me stuff." The senior said as she stepped on Mina's leg.

"Oww! S-stop!"

"What part of you're not in a position to ask me stuff that you do not understand huh?" The senior said as she puts more pressure on Mina's leg.

"P-please stop!" Mina tried to ask once again, her hands pushing the senior leg.

"Ohh okay." The senior stop stepping on Mina's leg. "But you're not going anywhere freak." With that said,she suddenly kicked Mina on the stomach.

"Oof!" Mina groans.

"I'll let you go but you have to clean up this mess." The senior said as she tilts her head at the spot where her coffee fall. "Now go and clean it. By licking them. Every last drop." She said and start to push Mina towards the spot.

"Hurry up freak. I don't have all day."

But Mina didn't do anything,she just sits there, while clasping her stomach.

"What,you're not going to do it?" The senior asked.

Silence 

"Huh, nothing? She waited for a couple of seconds but still no answer from Mina." Oh well." The senior pull Mina by her hair and shove her face down at the spot. "Now clean it!" She yelled.

Tears start to stream down Mina cheeks. 'Somebody please h-help' She cried.

 

"Hey look it's the freak."

 

"Yeah wanna do something about that?"

 

"No way. I ain't getting involved with her."

 

"Good call. Let's go."

 

"Hey!!" Suddenly the senior's head was hit by a shoe. 

"Oww! What the fuc-" The impact of the thrown shoe caused the senior to fall on the ground.

"What's your problem?!" Nayeon yelled and kick the senior in the face.

"Mina are you okay? Can you stand?" Momo asked as she carefully put her hands on Mina. Mina shake her head,signalling that she can't stand.

"O-ohh. Here I'll help you." Momo said as she slowly tried to help Mina to stand.

"Ahh!" Mina groans. "I-i can't Momo." Mina said,her voice shaky,indicating that she's about to cry.

"Okayokay. Shush. I'm here for you." Momo said and wrap her arm around Mina. "I'm going to carry you to the nurse okay? Think you can handle it?" Momo asked.

Mina nods.

"Okay,here we go. Hold on." Momo said and scooped Mina up in her arms.

"Oww!" Mina groans.

"You okay?" Momo asked, afraid that she was making it worse for Mina.

"I-I'm okay. Thank you." Mina said and wrap her arms around Momo neck to support her weight.

"Don't mention it. Okay then,let's go to the nurse." Momo said and walked away with Mina in her arms to the nurse.

"Why did you do that?!" Nayeon asked the senior,who's the same age as Nayeon.

"She spilled my coffee!" The senior answered,trying to escape from Nayeon's hold.

"And you asked her to clean it with what, her face?!"

"I asked her to clean it nicely but that freak is just too stubborn." The senior said,still trying to escape Nayeon's hold.

"Watch your mouth bitch or I might just snapped your neck." Nayeon said as she tighten her hold.

"N-no, please. I-I'm sorry." The senior pleaded.

Nayeon laughs. "Ohh, now you're sorry? After you scrub the floor with her face? Now you're sorry?!" Nayeon yelled,her hold tighten dangerously.

"C-can't....brea-breathe..." The senior flails her hands helplessly.

"What was that? I can't understand you. I don't speak the bitch language!" 

"Nayeon!" Suddenly Jeongyeon appeared and break Nayeon's hold on the senior. "What are you doing?!"

"She started it." Nayeon blatantly answered.

"Y-you're...the one who... threw the shoe." The senior said while catching her breath.

Jeongyeon look at the shoe and then at Nayeon. "What did she do to you?" Jeongyeon asked while searching for any sign of bruises or scratches on Nayeon. "Whatever she did to you surely won't throw you straight away to the death door and yet you almost killed her!" 

"She didn't do anything to me." Nayeon replied.

"Then why'd you do this?! You could get in trouble because of this, you know that? Why Nayeon? Why do you always acting up like this? You were almost expelled! Do you remember that? You were almost expelled. Do you know that? Huh? Do you not care?" Jeongyeon lashes out at Nayeon.

"She did something to Mina. And what the hell is up with you?! Why act like you care when you don't? You never care Jeongyeon, never was, never will." Nayeon said and she turned around to head to the nurse.

"I-i..I always care about you Nayeon. I'm truly sorry for what happened back then. I truly am." Jeongyeon said and grab Nayeon's hand.

Nayeon snatched her hand away from Jeongyeon and start to walk away. "Fuck you Jeongyeon, fuck you."


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause they're just girls, breaking hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prolly my least favourite chapter because I was kinda rushing it so yeahhhhh...enjoy!

It was cold,Mina thought. The sky is...white? 'Am I in heaven?' She tries to move. "W-where.."

"Oh you're awake." Nayeon said, rushing to Mina's side.

"N-Nayeon? Wha..." Suddenly the memory come rushing back, and Mina remember everything that happened earlier. This causes her to jolt up from where she lays. "O-oww." She lays back down and put a hand on her head and her stomach.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't just suddenly move. You fainted earlier you know that? And there's also some bruises on you. Take it easy okay?" Nayeon take a chair and sit next to Mina's bed.

"I fainted?" Mina asked,not remembering anything about it.

"Yeah. So...you spilled her coffee eh?" Nayeon asked.

"I-i didn't mean to. It was an accident." Mina answered,grimacing at the memory of it.

"Yeah well you can keep on saying that to her, but if she doesn't want to hear it,then she won't hear it."

"Yeah..that sucks."

Nayeon laughs. "Oh come on. Don't look so sad. I've beaten her up real good for you." Nayeon said,giving Mina a reassuring smile. 

"Won't you get in a trouble because of that? Mina asked,her voice filled with concern.

"Nothing will happen okay. Anyway you do remember that Momo carried you all the way here right?"

"Momo..." Mina look around the room but Momo isn't there. "Where is she?"

"Momo? She went to buy us some food. She said that you might want to eat something. Pretty sweet of her right?" Nayeon said,with a grin plastered on her face.

Mina laughs. "O-oww. Yeah I guess that's pretty sweet."

"Oh come on Myoui. She's totally head over heels for you. Give her a chance."

"Yeah...well I don't know about that." Mina said,looking out the window.

"Having your heart broken is really painful you know?" Nayeon said,the smile on her face drop a little. "But I can't force you to like her or anything but when the time comes, and you still couldn't find it in you to love her, go easy on her okay?"

"Yeah.. I will." 

Suddenly the door open, "I can't find the snacks you want Nayeo- Mina!!" Mina squeals when she sees that Mina is finally awake. Momo quickly rush to Mina side and gives Nayeon the bag she's carrying and give Mina a really big hug.

"O-owwwww. Momo!!" Mina screams.

"O-ohh I'm so sorry. I-I'm just happy to see that you're finally awake." Momo said,sitting at the chair that Nayeon used earlier as the older girl has went to sit at the couch in the corner of the room.

"Yeah...thank you for carrying me here. Mina said, flashing her gummy smile at Momo.

"O-oh...it was not..hard. You're not heavy at all."

Mina laughs but was soon reminded of her pain. "O-oww."

"A-are you okay? Want me to call the nurse? Should we go to the hospital?" Momo asked,worried that Mina's pain is worsening.

"N-no it's fine. It just that I can't really laughs. And our school nurse is like a hospital Momo, we don't have to go to the real one." Mina said,reassuring Momo.

"Yeah you're right." Momo smiles. "Umm.. Mina?"

"Yes?"

"Umm...this is probably..not the best time but umm...to be honest,I don't know when is the right time." Momo laughs. "So I'll just ask you now." Momo take a deep breath, "Umm..Mina will you go out with me?"

Mina wasn't expecting that question. She looks at Nayeon and the older girl raises her eyebrows.

 

Go easy on her okay?

 

Mina turns to look at Momo who is currently closing her eyes. Mina find that cute but then Jihyo appears. Mina look at her,trying to remember when she entered the room. Jihyo tilts her head to Momo. Mina turns to look at Momo, who is still closing her eyes.

"Umm Momo?"

Momo is still closing her eyes. "Yes?"

"I..umm..I can't go out with you..."

"Oh." Momo opened her eyes, they're shining. Filled with tears. "I umm..was actually expecting this answer from you.." Momo laughs,not the kind of laughs that mean she's happy,but the opposite. "Well...this is awkward." Momo forces a laugh. "... I-I take it that you already...have..someone you love?" Momo asked,wiping her tears that's threatening to fall.

"Yes. Her name is Jihyo." Mina look at Jihyo who is flabbergasted at Mina remarks. "She's standing right there,next to you." Mina said to Momo and the latter turn to look at her side.

Momo stands up,turning her body away from Mina. "Never once in my life...never..once during the whole time I've known you,ever. Never once have I thought of you this way...but wow, you really are a bitch." Her voice cracks.

 

The door swung open.

 

"Do you really have to say the last part Mina?" Nayeon look at Mina and went after Momo. "Momo wait!" 

Click goes the door.


	7. Fries and bits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ninja makes her move

The sky, the real sky is white today Mina thought. But in the distance, the cloud of darkness hovered above the sky.

 

"Seems like it'll rain later." Mina said to herself.

"Hey!"

A hand wound around Mina's neck,causing her to jolted up from where she is sitting.

"J-Jeongyeon?!"

"Hi." Jeongyeon said, she later unwound her hand from Mina's neck.

"Why'd you do that? I almost had a heart attack!" Mina said, her tone raising.

"Oh come on Mina. Stop being such a drama queen." 

"I'm not being dramatic." Mina deadpanned.

"Oh..umm well I'm sorry." Jeongyeon apologised,clasping her hands. "Didn't mean to give you a heart attack.

Mina smiled. "Apologies accepted. So what's up?"

"Just wondering about how you're feeling. So how are you?" Jeongyeon asked,looking at Mina.

"Oh, I'm fine..I guess." Mina said,looking at the fountain in front of her.

"You guess? What does that even mean?" Jeongyeon asked,now resting her gaze at the fountain.

"Well sometimes I feel a bit dizzy.  
But other than that I'm perfectly fine."

"Shouldn't you go to the hospital and have a checkup?" 

 

"It's her."

 

"Yeah and she has a friend."

 

"I bet that both of them are crazy."

 

 

"Hey! What are you guys looking at?!" Jeongyeon yelled.

 

"Shit she saw us."

 

 

"Make a run for it!"

 

"What's their problem?" Jeongyeon asked as she watched them running.

"I don't know but lately I feel like people are talking behind my back. It's probably because of the coffee incident." Mina said, also watching the guys running.

"Hmm..tell me if they ever bothered you okay?" Jeongyeon said,it felt more like an order to Mina but she understands her friend good intentions.

"Okay Jeongie."

\---

 

"It's the girl that got beaten." Dahyun chirped as Mina walk to their usual table.

"What the fuck Dahyun?" Nayeon said,glaring at her.

"What? It's true-" Dahyun was interrupted by a smack to her head.

"You shouldn't say that, you might triggered her trauma." Jeongyeon said,taking a seat next to Dahyun.

"She's traumatised?" Dahyun asked,looking at Mina.

"I...don't know?" Mina answered. "I'm not really bothered by it..." Mina said,seemingly lost in her own world.

"See! She's fine." Dahyun said.

"Yeah well, but why'd anyone want to remember about something like that." Jeongyeon said.

"It's not like the memories will just disappear if people don't talk about it...right Nayeon?" Dahyun said and land her gaze on Nayeon.

The cafeteria suddenly fell silent. Well not really, the other students are still doing their stuff but it felt like time has just stop at the girls table.

The tension at the table is so strong that they can almost taste it. Tzuyu who was speculated to secretly be a ninja tried to quietly leave the table but was stopped by Sana. 

"Don't even think about it." Sana said and wrap her hand around Tzuyu's.

"Dang it." Tzuyu murmured.

Nayeon look at Dahyun,her expression unreadable. Nayeon sighs. "You ought to really take good care of that mouth of yours Dubu-ya or I might just sew it for good." Nayeon said,her tone toxic laced with a smile.

"I was just testing the waters Nayeon." Dahyun said with a grin plastered on her face.

"Well you might want to take this testing of yours somewhere else, this water is..corrosive." Nayeon said,smirking.

"Oh silly me." Dahyun said and knock her head. "Guess I should've done my research." Dahyun said,eyes fixed on Nayeon.

"Yes you should." Nayeon said,eating a bit of her fries.

The other girls could've sworn that they saw a beam coming out from both Nayeon and Dahyun eyes. And just like that,time continue to flow at the girls table.

"That actually went down pretty..well." Chaeyoung said,looking at Nayeon and Dahyun.

Jeongyeon who is sitting next to Dahyun, flash a smile at Nayeon but the latter simply avert her gaze to her food tray.

"I've learned to control my emotions so yeah.." Nayeon said,taking a sip from Chaeyoung soda.

"Hey!" Chaeyoung grunted. "Anyway where's Momo?"

"She's probably at the dance studio." Nayeon blurted.

"So she's not coming?" Sana asked,her hand still wrapped around Tzuyu's.

"Probably." Nayeon answered.

"But this was supposed to be our get together day." Chaeyoung said.

"She's trying to master this new dance routine or something." Nayeon said,finishing the fries bits on her food tray.

"Are you sure it's not because of...me?" Mina asked.

"Oh..what did you do Mina?" Dahyun asked,her curiosity reached a whole new level.

Mina look at Nayeon and the latter mouthed a 'No' but Mina who's a bit slow on that day ask Nayeon,out loud, "What is it?"

Dahyun look at Nayeon. "Are you trying to hide something from us?"

"No." Nayeon deadpanned.

"Hmm...." Dahyun look at Nayeon,trying to find any sign to show that she's lying but she just shrug it off and turn her attention to Mina. "So what happened between you and Momo?"

"Well... I umm-" Mina was interrupted by Nayeon.

"Hey how about we go and watch a movie? It's called Be Quiet." Nayeon said,looking at Mina but the Japanese is still oblivious.

"I don't remember seeing a trailer of that movie." Chaeyoung said.

"The director said that he didn't release a trailer so that people won't be spoiled." Nayeon said,still looking at Mina.

"Umm...yeah whatever. Mina tell us!" Dahyun ordered.

"I was kinda like..umm r-" Mina was again interrupted by Nayeon.

"Hey have you guys listen to this song called Don't Tell? It's a pretty good song. It goes like this, 'Hey..girl, don't tell umm..your friends about what happened between you and her...yep.' " Nayeon sang,all the while looking at Mina.

"Is that how the song is? Sana asked. Nayeon nods. Sana scrunched her face. "It...sucks."

"Well the lyrics is the good part. Don't tell your friends..that sounds really umm..philosophical right?" Nayeon said,giving a big smile to Mina.

"Nayeon what are you doing?" Mina asked,surprisingly still oblivious to Nayeon's action.

'You've got to be kidding me." Nayeon thought to herself.

"Yeah what's wrong with you?" Now it's Chaeyoung who's asking.

"N-nothing... I umm-" Nayeon tried to say but was cut off by Dahyun.

"We'll deal with you later. Now Mina! Tell us." Dahyun commanded.

But before Mina is able to tell the girls about the incident, Tzuyu suddenly stand up and this sudden action caused Sana who is wrapping her arms around Tzuyu's hand to also sprang up.

"I have an announcement to make." Tzuyu said and this divert all of the girls attention from Mina. Tzuyu take a deep breath, "We're dating."

"............WHAT?!" The girls, excluding Nayeon who nods to Tzuyu, said in unison.

"Wha..when did this happen? I umm...how?" Jeongyeon asked,having a hard time believing.

Tzuyu look at Sana,eyes to eyes, " I saw an angel," now turning to look at her friends, "and I decided to love her with all of my heart."

That remark received a mixed reaction from the girls. Some have their head down,some were blushing and Dahyun is cheering.

"Wait-wait. You love her...and she loves you too?" Chaeyoung asked,looking at Sana.

"I...umm.." Sana whose face is as red as the ketchup Mina love,is having a hard time forming a word in her head. She has always looked at Tzuyu and she'd be lying if she says that the latter is not cute. They have always shared a quick glance at each other and along the way, Sana has developed a crush on the maknae but she never thought that Tzuyu love her. "I'm...willing to give this...relationship a try.."

"Thanks." Tzuyu said and proceed to kiss Sana's forehead which caused the latter train of thought to crash and blush even more. "Now I have to leave. There's some...things I have to do."

"She's going to the ninja training camp." Chaeyoung exclaimed. 

"I-I'm not." Tzuyu defend herself.

"So I suppose there won't be any problem if I tag along?" Chaeyoung asked,determined to prove that Tzuyu is a ninja.

"I'm going to." Jeongyeon chirped.

"I-I wanna go to." Sana said,still flushed.

"I have some studying to do so I'll pass." Mina said.

"What about you guys?" Chaeyoung asked Nayeon and Dahyun.

"I'm going to take a nap." Nayeon said,relieved that the girls have finally stopped asking about Momo.

"I'll pass too." Dahyun said,which surprised the girls.

"You're not coming? But you're the one who's always excited for stuff like this." Jeongyeon said.

"I'm just not feeling it today. You guys go on ahead." Dahyun stated firmly.

"Well okay then,see you guys later." Chaeyoung said and all of them except Nayeon and Dahyun leave the cafeteria.

"So why are you here?" Nayeon asked,feeling suspicious of Dahyun.

"There's something you're hiding right? About...Momo?" Dahyun asked. "And what's with the nod you exchanged with Tzuyu earlier?" 

"You're quite sharp." Nayeon said.

"I'm called the eagle. But seriously what's up?"

Nayeon sighs. "It's better if you don't know. You and your big mouth will only make things worse."

"What? What's wrong with my mouth?" Dahyun asked,touching her lips.

"Really? Earlier you yelled about how Mina got bullied." Nayeon stop for a while, "and that memories thingy."

"I was just joking... Oh." Dahyun lower her head down as the guilt hit her.

"That's why I'm asking you to stay away from this. I'm..begging you." 

"Okayy." Dahyun breathe out. "I'm sorry. But you wanna know something?" Dahyun asked Nayeon.

"What?"

"When you were trying so hard to stop Mina earlier,even though the others don't say it,but it felt like before. " Dahyun smiles. "Before the incident-"

"People change okay? Not because of some things, they just change." Nayeon deadpanned. "I'm leaving."

"You know what? I really missed you, we really missed you." Dahyun said,her expression dropped a bit.

"Well it's high time you girls move on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I explain what happened to 2yeon? I don't really feel like it but tell me if you guys want me to. Enjoy!


	8. Love and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's mention of kiss and [tears?]

"So you're not a ninja?"

Tzuyu sigh for the umpteenth time, "No I'm not. Please believe me."

Sana look at her girlfriend, not really buying what the taller girl said. "But Chaeyoung is really certain that you are one. She said that she almost caught you in action."

Tzuyu take a deep breath, "For the last time, I'm not a ninja. Chaeng don't even have an evidence. She can't prove anything. Again, please believe me."

But Sana is still not buying it.

Tzuyu hold Sana by the shoulders and stare into her eyes. "My little squirrel. My cosmos. My...girl." Tzuyu ended that with a wink.

This causes Sana to burst into laughter and cover her flushed face. "How can you just..say that?"

Tzuyu removed Sana's hand from her face, "It's not that hard when you're saying it to someone you love." 

Sana wrap her arms around Tzuyu's neck and buried her face at the crook of Tzuyu's neck. "I believe you. After all trust is important in a relationship."

Tzuyu copied Sana's action and whisper into Sana's right ear, "You said it."

"Umm Tzuyu?"

Tzuyu can feel that Sana's trying not to smile but failed ultimately, "Yes?"

"Umm..is it weird if I said that I want to kiss your...neck?"

Tzuyu giggles as the Japanese tighten her arms around the maknae neck. "Two days in and you already want to get physical? Quite impatient."

"It's okay if..you don't want to..." Sana said and tried to buried herself even more.

"Stop that." A laugh escape her mouth from the ticklish sensation of Sana's hair. "Don't try to hide from me. I'm fine but are you sure that you wanna do it?"

A long silence surrounds the lovers. "Hello, ground control to Sana. Are you there?"

"Umm,I'm h-here. I umm..wanna do it."

"Say it like you mean it." Tzuyu said,enjoying the moment.

"I.. I wanna kiss your neck!"

"Please do princess."

And with that, they shared their first indirect kiss.

Tzuyu don't even have to look at Sana to know that the girl is blushing so hard as she returned to her previous action of burying her face in Tzuyu's neck. "You smell good."

"Y-you too.."

\---

"Oi Momo."

Momo stopped in her tracks and turn around to see Nayeon at the door. "Oh Nayeon, what is it?"

"You're still not going to the cafeteria?" Nayeon said and went to sit on the dance floor, a few feet away from Momo.

Momo continues her dancing, "Not hungry."

Nayeon sigh, "You can't keep avoiding her Mo."

"I'm..not..avoiding..anyone." Momo said without stopping her dance.

"You can't avoid her. You can't run away from her."

Momo stopped and turn to look at Nayeon, "Says the one who can't even look at her problem."

"That's..." Nayeon put her hand on her chin, signifying that she's thinking. "Avoiding her won't help you. Trust me... I know."

"Like I said,I'm not avoi-"

"You wouldn't want to end up like me and Jeongyeon right? You could still be friends with her Mo." Nayeon pleads.

Momo turned away from Nayeon, "I...just shut up Nayeon." 

"You're avoiding me now?"

"I'm not avoiding anyone!" Momo yelled,her body shaking. "Just..let me dance." Now Momo is dancing again.

Silence start to creep on the room, the only sounds that can be heard is the dance song and Momo shoes shuffling.

"You can't dance your problems away."

Silence.

"There will come a time when you have to see her-"

Momo turned quickly to face Nayeon, "Will you please shut u-" but Momo's foot skidded, and she fell on the floor. "Oww! Damn it!" Momo cursed.

Nayeon quickly ran to Momo, "Are you okay? I'm s-so sorry. Do you need-"

Momo start to sobs, "Why?" She tried to get up and was helped by Nayeon. Both of them are now sitting on the floor. "Why...does this...have to..happen?"

Nayeon hold Momo's hand, "Hey now...don't cry. You'll get over this." Nayeon said and hugs Momo.

"It's...not that..easy." Momo said and now she began to cry. The crying sounded so desperate,so lonely that it pierced Nayeon's heart and caused the older girl to wail too. "How can she not...k-know that... I love her?"

Nayeon just holds Momo tight,for she couldn't find the right word to say to Momo. 

"I can't..face her. I..d-don't have the...courage. I-I can't d...do it." 

Nayeon wiped off her tears, "W-we'll get...over this. Together. We'll get..over this together. O-okay?" Nayeon said and starts to wipe Momo tears away.

"I.. I can't do it.." Momo cried.

Nayeon hold both of Momo hands, "You can Mo. You..you won't face it..alone. I'll..be with you. I promise." 

Momo look at her hands that's now wrapped with Nayeon's. "Y-you mean it?"

"Yes Momo." Nayeon said,squeezing Momo hands.

"T-thanks.." Momo said, she pulled her hands away and hugged Nayeon. "Please..stay with me."

Nayeon hugged back, "I will."

\---

"Anyway,why're you doing all of this?" Momo asked.

Nayeon look at Momo,confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean,why're you helping me. Why are you doing all of this?"

Nayeon stares at the floor for a while, "I'm...trying to overcome my problem too. But I guess I'm scared of facing it...alone. I...thought that...if I'm able to somehow help you then.. I won't have a trouble solving my own problem.."

"But what if you fail to help me?"

Nayeon look at Momo,clearly not expecting that question. "Umm.. I never thought about-"

Momo laughs, "I'm just kidding. Having you by my side...I think..makes it a lot more easier. And don't worry, when it's time for you to face her, I'll be there..right by your side." Momo said,squeezing Nayeon hands.

Nayeon look at her hand and intertwined it with Momo's, "Thanks. Now you wanna grab something to eat? I don't think the girls will be at the cafeteria."

"Even if they do,I'll have you by my side." Momo said, standing up and reaching her hand out which Nayeon gladly take.

"And I'll have you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half is really fun to write :3


	9. Jedi and kisses ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon, Momo, Sana and Tzuyu had a talk, sorta.

"So Tzuyu and Sana are dating?"

Nayeon take a handful of fries and stuff it in her mouth, "Yes...they're...dating."

Momo irks her face as she watched Nayeon finishing the fries in her mouth. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Nayeon smiles, "Sorry. Anyway yes, they're dating each other now."

Momo look out the cafeteria, "Tzuyu's not doing that because of me right? I think I'll be...sick if Tzuyu is only dating Sana to cover my sorry ass."

"No Mo. She's not doing it to cover your sorry ass,well she did do it to divert everyone attention but I think she's really in love with Sana. Besides Tzuyu doesn't really strike me as someone who'd toy with someone heart."

"Not like your ex yes?" Momo grins.

Nayeon laughs, "Is this really what we're going to do? Trash talking our ex?"

"Your ex. I never started anything with you-know-who." Momo said and eat her fries. "Anyway... I still can't believe that Tzuyu's able to find out about this."

"She's a ninja Mo. Well at least that's what Chaeng has been saying." Nayeon said and drink her soda.

Momo look at Nayeon,not really believing the older girl, "A ninja? Do people still do that? I'm a Japanese but I've never heard or seen one during my whole lifetime except in a movie."

"You're still young padawan. I'm sure there's some secret society or umm..something." 

"Padawan? What's up with the Star Wars- ahh speak of the devil, there's our Yoda and her..uhh.."

"Sith?"

Momo shook her head, "Sith is the bad guy right? Sana doesn't look like a bad guy.." Momo said and points at her fellow Japanese friend, "she looks more like a...umm"

"Padawan?"

Momo shook her head, "No. Padawan is the apprentice right? Look at Sana, she's...she doesn't look like an apprentice to me.."

Tzuyu took a seat across Momo and Nayeon, "What are you guys talking about?"

Nayeon look at Sana and noticed that the girl face is flushed, "Since I'm older, I'll ask first. What did you guys do?"

Sana looks up to Nayeon, surprise by the question, "Umm..what do you mean? We didn't do anything.."

"We kissed." Tzuyu deadpanned.

This causes both Nayeon and Momo to squeal while Sana glare at her girlfriend and cover her face.

"You kissed?" Nayeon asked,intrigued by her new discovery.

Tzuyu was about to say yes but was interrupted by Sana, "No! We...we didn't k-kiss...it..it was just o-on the n-neck..." Sana said while staring at her feet.

"Oh my god!! I can't believe you did that!!" Nayeon shrieked.

Tzuyu take a handful of fries and eats it, "It was Sana's idea,I was actually surprised when she proposed that."

Both Nayeon and Momo look at Sana with surprise in their eyes, "I read that when you kissed on the neck, it means that you desire that person so much. I never thought that you're this...straightforward Sana ~" Momo teased.

Sana's face is completely red and she looks as though she's about to faint, "I...it was just.... I was just c-curious... and Tz-Tzuyu...you agreed on it...you could've just said n-no..."

Tzuyu look at her girlfriend and decided to tease her even more, "Would that stop you from kissing me?"

Sana look at Tzuyu,her expression is a mix of anger and sadness, "O-of course I'd stop..I wouldn't a-attack you or a-anything..." Sana look down to her feet, "Stop bullying me.."

Nayeon and Momo look at each other and then look at Tzuyu, 'What am I suppose to do?' Tzuyu mouthed to the both of them. 'Comfort her!' Nayeon mouthed.

Tzuyu slowly put her hand on Sana's head and pull Sana against her, so now Sana's head is on Tzuyu's neck, "I'm really sorry my love, I-I didn't know that you're hurt by my umm..behaviour. I-I'm...really,truly,deeply sorry.. As your girlfriend I-I should know when to j-joke and when to be serious...I'm really sorry." And with that,Tzuyu started to cry.

Sana laughs and scoot closer to Tzuyu, cupping the latter face, "Hey, what're you crying for..baby?"

Momo close her eyes while Nayeon look away, "Oh god, this is...I wish I'm in a relationship right now..." Momo thought to herself, "God those guys!!! Why are they so...cute?" Nayeon muttered under her breath.

"I should be the one crying, you guys were bullying me not you Tzuyu." Sana said while stroking Tzuyu's hair.

Tzuyu continue to sobs, "I-I shouldn't h-have hurt your f-feelings... I k-know that they're teasing you...but I didn't do a-anything to stop them... and what's more..I teased you too..."

Sana giggles and hugs Tzuyu, "It's fine Tzuyu. They teased me all the time..but to be teased about something like that..."

Tzuyu look at Sana,eyes watery, "Like that?"

"To be teased...about the k-kiss.. I guess I got a little worked up because of it but I'm fine. Really. So stop crying okay?"

Tzuyu look at Sana and nods, "Wipe my tears."

Sana burst into laughter and did as the maknae asked, "Good girl.", and she kissed Tzuyu on the forehead.

Tzuyu smiles and hugs Sana, "Thank you love." 

Momo look like she's about to scream the hell out of herself while Nayeon look like she's about to explode, 'Why??!! Don't do that in front of me!! My heart,which is still hurt can't take it!!!' Momo screamed in her mind, 'God take me away from here, please!! I'm begging you. I can't take it anymore!!!' Nayeon shouted in her mind.

Tzuyu wrapped her arms around Sana's neck and looked at her, "I promise that I won't tease you like this again."

Sana smiles and puts her forehead on Tzuyu's, "Ok, I believe you."

Tzuyu giggles, "I love you my little squirrel."

Sana shyly replied, "I love you too Yoda."

Momo smacks her hand on the table, "I'm leaving.", and walks away from the couple.

Nayeon look at the couple and forced herself to smile, "Me too. See you later. Momo wait!!" 

The thing that was going inside both Momo and Nayeon mind is, "I wish I had a relationship like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SaTzu is really fun to write but I saw that fan taken pictures of SaTzu where Tzuyu look like she's uncomfortable with Sana and umm that's kinda like a bummer but whatever! I'm really sorry for the really late update!!! I've been busy (not really) and I'm having the writers block shit so yeah...


End file.
